Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Background Art
In recent years, in image capturing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, technology for generating images in which any subject is focused after shooting has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1). The image capturing apparatus of Patent Literature 1 generates moving image output data in which incident light from various directions is separated and recorded, by imaging the light beams passing through different pupil regions of an image capturing optical system on the pixels of an image sensor through a micro lens array. Subsequently, the image capturing apparatus generates a moving image focused on a particular subject from the moving image recording data.